cabal_trollbanefandomcom-20200214-history
PvE Arcane Mage
Arcane is an increadibly easy spec to sustain and maximize burst DPS for the Mage in World of Warcraft. While there are a number of aspects on how to properly spec to maximize DPS, it is truely variable in minimal ways for playstyle. In the end, the Arcane mage has a 3 spell rotation with minor modifiers (options in spec for mentioned playstyles). Following this general guide will create a 4-5k Raid DPS Arc Mage. Spell Rotation 1-''' Arcane Blast (AB):' A channeled cast� being� the main nuke and most commonly cast spell as an Arcane Mage. Creates a buff that with each stack will increase your damage output by a % of Spell Power, while increasing the next casts mana cost. Should be discharged upon the 4th and final stack if reached or mana management will become an issue. '''2- Arcane Barrage (ABarr): An instant cast with a 2-3 second cooldown. If you should reach 4 stacks on AB, you will use this spell to discharge it. It is a great damage producer when AB is stacked 2 or more times. Crits often with 33% base buffed crit (gear+Molten Armor), but damage output is entirely dependant on Spell Power, Focus Magic (from other mages in group) and intellect. Also good for finishing off a mob that is nearly dead. '''3- Arcane Missiles (AM):' DO NOT CAST'' unless ''Missile Barrage (MB)� procs!� Ideally an Arc Mage will never or rarely need to use ABarr because MBarr will proc first and gain the output modifier from the AB stacks. A suggestion for increasing AM output is to continue casting AB despite the proc until 3 or 4 stacks of AB have built up. The critical strike chain can make a difference between 2k hits and 5k hits. This of course is crit related. '''Missile Barrage (MB) is a buff that generally procs with spell critical strikes and lasts 15 seconds or until used by casting AM. It changes AM by causing the same amount of missiles to be released in half the time of a normal AM cast. This appears as a gatling gun affect, but using the MB proc consumes the buff. Only by casting other spells with crits will cause the MB to proc again. Higher critting AB's will cause MB to proc more often. Thus a 33% crit rating is recommended as a self buffed base for RAIDing. � Rotation practice on target dummies to perfect your rotation is advisable in conjunction with the Recount addon. This allows you to see your output under each circumstance as described above. As a recap-''' AB 4x then ABarr unless MBarr procs in which case you simply cast AM and start over'. Trinkets and Cool Downs (CD's or Specials) Trinkets and Specials- During a fight you may need to melt face a little harder, in which case using trinkets and cool downs become necessary to drastically increase your output. Most commonly used here are: 1- Icy Veins: Decreases cast time on channeled spells, or volume of output. Two Minute cool down. Lasts about 10 seconds. Arcane Blast and Missiles benefit greatly from this as it is equivilent to increasing the mages haste by 250 points (not exact). 2- Arcane Power: Increases damage and mana cost by a % increasing DPS. Two Minute cool down. Lasts about 10 seconds.� Best cast when Icy Veins is cast to maximize effectiveness of output for single target DPS, or by itself with trinkets to maximize AOE effects (Blizzard/Slow). 3- Slow: If you spec into this you can increase the entire raids output on the slowed mob. It will lower your personal DPS, while increasing the RAID partys output. Because of this it is viewed as RAID utility. The authors personal feeling on this is that if the mages DPS goes down over 400 DPS in a RAID, and the overall RAID DPS is not increased by 400 to compensate, that is simply becomes a wash and hurts the mages performance. Please understand however, that slowing a mob is necessary in some fights, and Frost Nova or Blizzard may not have a slowing effect on the mob. 4- Mirror Image: Temporarily (25 seconds) creates mirror images that will cast set damages against your target. Best time to use is when you need to drop aggro, or the tank calls for the group to give it everything they've got. May be used to help increase DPS in general, but not suggested if an upcoming fight can generate random aggro situations. 5- Trinkets: The best Mage trinkets will increase Spell Power or Haste or Crit (in that order of importance). The cool down on these varies, but the best idea is to have different abilities rather than similar abilities on trinkets. I.E. 1x SP and 1x Haste trinket. This gives greater output than most crit combos due to more crit doesn't necessarily increase your chance of double crits. � To perfect your max single target DPS, you should pop all cool downs and trinkets at once and simply stick to the provided� rotation. You'll� find� DPS rivaling much higher geared Hunters and Warlocks is relatively easy, though mainly in single target (Bossfight) DPS. � Desired Stats/Enhancements '''HIT'- As with all classes, a minimum hit rating is required. Due to having 3 points in Precision and 3 in Arcane Focus, 11% is all that is required for the hardest end game bosses, though less is generally acceptable. This equates to roughly 288.55 points to Hit. It is noteworthy that at 255 points to hit your chance to miss is so low that it will likely free up a gem better spent on balancing another stat. Any point over 289 is 100% wasted. Keep in mind that most RAID's will have Shaman and Priests which also lower your need for hit rating by notable amounts (exact amt unknown). A Boomkin specced in Improved Faerie Fire (IFF) will add 3% to hit for boss fights. Spell Power- The gearing goal is to hit 2200 Spell Power (Spell Bonus Damage) then stop using Gems to increase this stat. At this point gear upgrades will increase this statistic making gems wasted on this stat where another would increase it's potential. Spell Critical Strike (Spell Crit)'-' The base goal is to get to 33% Crit with only Arcane Intellect and Molten Armor buffs on. Gear upgrades will increase this number once reached, and gemming beyond this amount will take away from our last state which is far more effective in producing DPS. 'Haste-' By the time haste is holding you back, all other items are at base values that will increase as the gear upgrades come along. Beyond the base amounts for the other stats, haste is unlimited and most important. A mage with 10 points more in Hit, SP and Crit will not do more DPS than 10 additional Haste. Large DPS output is especially notable when you reach 550 haste or better. If you have gotten your mage geared and with stats matching these, you are already capable of pushing 4k+ RAID DPS (minimum). � Recommended Enchants and Gems 'Head- ' 'Shoulder- ' 'Cape- ' 'Chest- ' 'Bracer- ' 'Gloves- ' 'Waist- ' 'Legs- ' 'Boots- ' 'Rings- ' 'Weapon- ' 'GEMS-'